Conventional landing gear systems in aircraft are generally mechanically driven. In certain prior aircraft landing gear systems, the extension and retraction sequencing of the landing gear is done mechanically based on the position of valves connected to individual gears, doors and main landing gear trucks. The valves direct the flow of hydraulic fluid to actuators for retracting or extending the landing gear and opening or closing the landing gear doors and positioning the main landing gear trucks. The hydraulic fluid to power these actuators is supplied from a central hydraulic system. Such mechanically driven landing gear systems tend to increase the weight in the aircraft, especially in large-scale commercial passenger aircraft, as a significant number of valves and hydraulic tubing are required to operate such mechanically driven landing gear systems. Therefore, it is desirable to have a landing gear system design that will reduce the number of mechanical components needed (such as valves), decrease the amount of hydraulic tubing and thereby reduce the overall weight on the aircraft.